Mickey's Gone
by NearlyHeadlessNic
Summary: One Shot. Directly after The Age of Steel. Mickey stayed in 'Pete's World'...so what happened in the TARDIS afterwards. Please Read and Review!


Directly after The Age of Steel, with Mickey staying in 'Pete's World'.

---

She closed the TARDIS doors and leaned back against them, as two tears ran silently down her cheeks. The Doctor was already putting in the right co-ordinates for their universe up at the control panel and only when the time vortex started to whoosh it's way through time and space, he noticed Rose, standing silently by the doors.

He looked at her sympathetically. It must have been hard to say good bye to her best friend. He saw the tears forming in her eyes, smudging her make up as they involuntary ran down her cheeks. His hearts just went out to her so he walked down to her, and enveloped her into a hug. Her cries and tears became stronger as she burrowed her head into his shoulder.

"Mickey's gone." She sobbed.

"Sshh," The Doctor said comfortably, swaying her from side to side, "It's ok, Mickey's safe and is saving the world. He'll be alright."

The Doctor felt an over-whelming sense to comfort and protect Rose even more then ever, now with Mickey gone and Pete rejecting her like that, he was the man in her life and her life was in his hands.

Parallel worlds are not good things, like he said; they were Gingerbread houses, so many temptations with so little to stop Rose from being tempted.

He should take Rose somewhere fun, somewhere they haven't seen before, somewhere where there wouldn't be trouble just around the corner. Maybe this time they actually could go to Barcelona and watch the dog with no noses play. Or maybe the University of Mars, he had heard that the student parties were fantastic.

Rose's sobs started to stifle as she quieted down. The Doctor started to stroke her hair in a calming way.

"Where would you like to go Rose?" The Doctor asked her.

Rose shrugged inside his arms. "I don't know."

"Name anywhere in the whole universe."

"Back," Rose said into the Doctor's chest, "back to Mickey."

The Doctor sighed, "Rose," he began quietly, "I have closed the gap between the worlds, we can't go back." The Doctor closed his eyes as he paused. He didn't want to finish, but he knew he had too, "I'm afraid you can't see Mickey ever again."

Rose began to cry once one as she burrowed her head into his chest.

"I can take you somewhere else though," The Doctor said, as soon as the idea popped into his head. He let go of the embrace and took her hand and led her up too the control deck, "You go get changed and I will too," He suggested, as they were still in her waiting uniforms, "And by the time we come back, we'll be there. Ok?"

Rose nodded, she knew the Doctor would know what to do, take her mind off Mickey. She trusted him, that's why. She trusted him since the first time she met him, that time; it seemed so long ago, back in the shop. She thought she was going to die, all the manikins coming at her. But then she felt a hand grasp hers.

_"Run!"_

And she did. He saved her life, and in her opinion, man-wise, that's up there with flossing.

The Doctor took her out to her room and she got changed into her usual black trousers and a blue top once the Doctor had left. She then walked along the TARDIS corridors, over the metal grating beneath her feet and back up to the control room.

The Doctor was already there, in his brown suit, sitting on the chair, waiting for her. As soon as she walked through the door, his head looked up to see her. He had a smile on his face. He walked over to her and gave her a quick hug.

"I know this isn't Mickey, but it's the closest to him." He said.

Rose looked up at him, "Where are we?"

He took her hand in his, and smiled gently, "England, Earth, 2006. More specifically, the Powell Estate."

Rose dropped his hand and ran to the doors, opened them and ran through. The Doctor followed and closed the door behind him. Rose had her mother in a tight embrace.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Jackie asked her as Rose grabbed her tighter, Jackie looked over her daughter's shoulder and at him, "Where did you go?"

"Far away, that was far away."

"Where's Mickey?"

"He's gone home."


End file.
